Free Fallin'
by Maplestyle
Summary: There are two sides to every story. This one has a third. A Love Hurts/Flipside Alternate POV
1. Chapter 1

**Tons have asked, and I now I can deliver! I donated this piece originally to the Fandom for Mental Health Awareness compilation. Thank you to the organizers and those of you who donated (money, pieces, beta work, pre-reading). This Fandom is awesome when it comes to causes and I was thankful to them for having me.**

 **Thank you to my pre-readers, Kenny, Missy and Annie and my beta Mid (for without whom this would really suck!)**

 **Thank you also to those of you who begged for this POV. It means so much that a little experiment (Love Hurts) grew so big and was loved by so many!**

July

I approached the driver's side of my car, unlocked it with the fob, sending a text with my other hand. Forks wasn't well-known for its sunny days, so my friends and I were heading to the beach at La Push to hang out. Ang was working, though; hence the text.

 _We're down at the beach when you get off work. - E_

Ang and I met our Junior year, when she'd literally run into me in the cafeteria. We'd been inseparable since. That was about to change, though, because college was fast approaching. I was going to Harvard, and all our friends were going to be relatively close to me, too. Ang was staying behind, but I didn't want to think about that now.

.

.

.

"So, how pissed were you at Ang?" Rose asked, while the others were in the water.

I looked at her. "I'm not sure I get what you mean."

She opened her mouth then closed it, only to huff out a breath. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, Rose?"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I... Edward, I can't. She promised me she was going to tell you. If she doesn't tell you tonight, you come see me tomorrow." She got up and joined the others in the water, leaving me sitting there, wondering what the fuck just happened.

.

.

.

Later that night, after the others had left and the sun had set, Ang and I sat cuddled in my blanket. She'd joined us after work, and we had a cookout before everyone else had to leave. It was silent, and normally I could handle it, but for the rest of the day, I'd been stewing over what Rose had asked me.

"So," I said, clearing my throat, "Rose told me something interesting today."

I could feel her stiffen in my arms before she turned her head toward me. "What did she say?"

"What do you think she said?" I asked. While it should have been beneath me to play games, I needed to know what was up.

She sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Edward. There isn't anything Rose knows that you don't."

I didn't know what to say; she was denying it, whatever _it_ was, but Rose wasn't one to lie either. If Rose said she knew something, then she did.

I vowed that after tonight, I would get to the bottom of it.

.

.

.

The next day, I went over to Ang's house. We were going to Port Angeles to hang out for the day, just the two of us. I arrived early on purpose, knowing she was hiding something, so when she met me at the front door she wasn't ready. She told me to have a seat in the living room while she went to shower. I waited until I heard the shower come on to make my move. I crept up the stairs as quietly as I could. Pushing open her bedroom door, I tiptoed in the room.

I went over to her desk and started shifting around papers, and that was when I saw it. I couldn't understand why Angela hadn't told me right away, but it didn't matter now. I barely stopped myself from doing a little dance.

"Edward, what are you doing in my room?" Ang asked, coming up behind me.

I turned to face her. "I'm sorry for snooping, but I knew you weren't telling me the whole story yesterday, and it was driving me crazy not knowing what Rose must have known. Oh, but maybe you wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry. I can pretend not to know."

"What are you talking about?"

I hugged her tighter to me with one arm, showing her the acceptance letter in the other. "This! You got in, babe! This is awesome! We can go together! Maybe next year we can get an apartment off campus. This is amazing news." I was so excited I didn't notice that she'd gone stiff in my arms.

"I'm not going," she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm turning them down, Edward. I can't go."

"But… Are you insane? It's a full scholarship, Ang! Do you know how rare that is? Why would you turn them down?"

"I can't leave my dad."

I barked out a laugh. "That is the most… ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Your dad will be fine!"

She pulled out of my arms. "I'm not going, Edward! And you can't change my mind!"

She stormed back to the bathroom, slamming the door, leaving me in her room stunned and confused.

What the fuck had just happened?

.

.

.

The last couple weeks had been very strained between Angela and me. I couldn't believe, not only had she kept it from me that she had been accepted to Harvard and turned them down, but she was also choosing to stay behind for something as silly as her dad. I knew her dad, and she must not have told him about it, because if so, he would've told her to go. What the hell was she thinking? Clearly, she wasn't. I aimed to try to change her mind. The closer it got to the time I left, the more desperate we both seemed to become.

"I'm going to get a job and save up. Go to Community College and apply for UDub next year. Why don't you do the same thing? We could stay together," she said to me one night in the meadow.

"Are you… are you out of your mind?" She flinched at my tone. "I sure as hell am not going to give up the opportunity I was given. Ang, listen, I love you, but I'm not going to do that. Why don't you see if you can still accept that scholarship? I was talking to my dad, and he said that usually there are timelines and yours probably hasn't passed."

"You did what? Why would you tell him that, Edward? That was my personal business! You had no right! I told you, I can't leave my dad!"

I snorted. "Yeah, we're back to this argument. Does your dad even know? Does he know you're about to piss away your future in his name?"

She glared at me. "No, and you're not going to say anything, either. What I do with my life is not your business, Edward."

I was in shock. Who was this person? This was not the person I had fallen in love with. I hardly recognized her.

"I think… I think I need some time, Ang. Some time to think about things. Obviously, you and I have very different opinions of what a relationship is, if your life isn't my business."

I walked out of the meadow, leaving her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to point out this isn't owned by me.**

 **Thank you for all that left reviews. I'm stuck in hell aka work, so I haven't had time to reply to you all yet. I will as soon as I get home but I wanted to post this chapter.**

 **Some chapters are really short... I mean REALLY short :D Please don't feel the need to review every one... you know I love you all!**

August

I spent the next few weeks at home, packing and getting stuff ready to send with Emmett and Rose. They, along with Jasper and Alice, were driving to school. I would have gone with them, but my younger sister, Heidi, was at camp, and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. They had offered to take my stuff for me, as it was halfway between their schools. They were dropping off Jasper at Dartmouth before heading to Brown, and I was going to fly out a week later.

They had sent our room assignments, and I had confirmed mine via email with my roommate, Riley, that he would be there for them to drop off my stuff.

I was feeling really good for the upcoming move. I only wished I knew what to do about the Angela situation. She was supposed to be coming to drop me off at the airport, but at the rate we were going, I didn't even know if we had a relationship at this point. I was so confused; I had no idea what to do.

.

.

.

"So, I've decided I'm not going to come to the airport with your parents," Angela told me as we were sitting at the diner. I was leaving the next day.

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

She reached out for my hand, but I pulled mine out of her reach. "Edward, please. Don't be this way. We'll be fine. We can still be together while you're away at school. This separation won't ruin our relationship."

I barked out a laugh; it sounded as hollow as I felt. "What relationship, Ang? Is that what this is? Me telling you everything, you keeping important shit from me, and then telling me that your life isn't my business?"

"I don't want to fight with you, Edward. Not tonight. Please."

I huffed. "Fine. Let's just leave and hang out for a bit."

We got in my car and headed for the meadow. We hung out for the night, talking and trying to get our relationship back to what it was before I found that letter. I was finding it difficult, though, and when I left Angela on her porch that night, it was with a promise to call her, and get together at Thanksgiving.

The next day, I hugged my parents and my sister, told them I loved them, and boarded a plane.

Little did I know at that point, I was boarding a plane to my entire future, and not just career-wise.

.

.

.

Thankfully, I didn't have much with me, only a couple suitcases. But I was exhausted after my flight, so there was no way I was carrying them both upstairs. Some guy was hugging his mother goodbye, with an empty trolley beside them.

"Are you finished with that?" I asked, motioning to the luggage cart.

"Sure, man. Have at it," he replied with a grin.

I tugged the trolley over to where the cab driver had left my stuff and loaded it on, turning toward the building that would be my home for the next four years. I could feel the smile forming on my face.

The elevator stopped at my floor, and as soon as the door opened, I could hear a girly squeal, followed by a loud " _Alec! Stop! Please!_ " I couldn't hold in my chuckle as I walked by the open door and saw the guy giving his girl a noogie. I used to do that shit to Heidi all the time; she hated it. When I saw the brunette look up at me, I offered her a small wave, and carried on down the hall.

When I saw the couple again, she was in his arms, tears in her eyes. My heart ached knowing how hard it was to leave loved ones behind. I told her as much when I asked them to excuse me by so I could go grab something to eat.

She walked back into her room, but turned and looked at me again, offering me a wave as I got on the elevator. I sighed as I wondered what it would have been like for me to have Angela here to say goodbye to me, or better yet, staying with me.

It frustrated me that our relationship was in limbo now, and I didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the review love. I think this chapter is the longest one :D I hope you enjoy!**

September

"Mr. Cullen, did somebody in your family die?" Mr. Caius snapped at me.

"No, sir."

"Then I suggest you turn off your phone. I am sick and tired of it disrupting my class."

I powered down my phone, and shoved it in my bag. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to look behind me. "You okay?" James, a buddy I met in class, mouthed. I nodded my head, turning forward and continuing my note taking.

The phone calls, texts, and emails had started about two days after I arrived at Harvard. I opened my email and, to my surprise, had four from Angela in the space of an hour. The messages were very strange; they ranged from her lamenting about being stuck in that small, go-nowhere town, to her telling me how amazing her classes were, and back to being upset that she was left behind. I didn't have the heart to remind her she wasn't "left behind," she chose to stay.

The texts and phone calls were worse than the emails. The emails, at least, would arrive silently in my Inbox. The phone calls and texts, on the other hand, happened at all hours of the day or night; even if I told her I was about to go into class. Mr. Caius was the first to call me out about them, but I could tell my other teachers, not to mention poor Riley, were quite annoyed by them, as well.

Before I knew it, class was over, and we were packing up our stuff. I had a group project meeting today with Riley, Bree, and the girl I'd met in the dorm on the day I arrived, Bella. We shared several classes together, and they were quickly becoming my best friends. Riley was a great roommate to have, Bree was super funny, and Bella… What could I say about Bella? She was probably one of the funniest, most selfless people I had ever met.

"Yo, Cullen wait up," James hollered to me as I was about to walk up the stairs. "What are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"I have to meet Bella, Riley, and Bree to work on that project for Banner's class."

"Man, that guy is a dick. He always gives so much work through the term."

I groaned. "Tell me about it."

"Hey, just in case I forget, a bunch of us are going out this weekend. You should come."

I smiled. "I just might take you up on that."

We gave each other a wave, and I headed off to the library.

.

.

.

The minute I got back from the bar, I plugged in my phone. I hadn't noticed how low it was before going out. I should have plugged it in while I was getting ready, but had forgotten.

" _You have twenty new voice messages. To listen to your voice messages please press one."_

I groaned, twenty voicemails, on top of fifteen texts, and two emails in the three hours I was out with James tonight. I was at a loss for what to do. I'd tried explaining to Angela that if I didn't answer it meant I was busy. I didn't know if she simply didn't get it or what. Not even my mother called me as much as she did. I was reaching the end of my rope. It was hard enough trying to keep up with my course work, but trying to answer every message she left was seriously going to interfere with my grades. If I didn't answer, however, she would leave me even more messages, about how she thought I didn't love her anymore, and how I'd probably found someone else.

It was late, and I was tired, the messages would have to wait until tomorrow.

.

.

.

I awoke the next morning to, surprisingly, only three new text messages—none of which were from Angela. They were from Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

 _WTF is going on? - R_

 _Oh, Edward. :( - A_

 _Shit dude, call me. - J_

I was about to text them back when a text came through from Emmett.

 _Where are you dude? Rose is freaking out. Call me! - E_

What the hell was going on? I hit the speed dial for Emmett.

" _Edward? What the fuck, man? Why didn't you say anything?"_

"Say anything about what? What the hell is wrong with the four of you?" I ran my hand through my hair.

" _You broke up with Angela and didn't even say anything. The girls saw it on Facebook and were freaking out."_

"What are you talking about? I didn't break up with Angela. What the fuck, Em?"

" _Uh... I… uh... I gotta go." He hung up before I could say anything else._

I powered up my laptop, and went to Facebook. It was sitting there in black and white:

 **Angela Weber has gone from "in a relationship" to "single."**

I hit the speed dial for her; the phone rang twice before she picked up.

" _Hello?"_ she said stiffly; it sounded as though she'd been crying.

"Want to tell me what the fuck that's about, Ang? Were you planning on telling me you didn't want to be with me anymore?"

" _It's you who doesn't want to be with me."_ She wailed. _"I called you all night and you kept sending my calls to voicemail."_

"Shit, Ang, my phone died. I was out with James and didn't realize it until halfway through the night."

She sniffed. _"But you... you never have time for me. I call you all the time and you get angry."_

"Because you call me when I'm in class. I kept getting in shit from my teachers. I sent you my class schedule."

" _You… you don't want me anymore. You left me here all by myself."_

"That's bullshit!" I yelled, flinching when Riley opened his eye. "Sorry man," I mouthed. I got up and went into the hallway before continuing. "I didn't leave you, Ang. You made the decision to stay. _You_ did that. I begged you to come here with me. Don't you pin this shit on me!"

She started to cry harder. _"I love you, Edward. I'm sorry… I'm sorry."_

I huffed a breath. "Listen, Ang. You need to decide what you want. But I can't have you freaking the fuck out every time I don't answer my phone for three hours. You have to have more faith in me than that."

A door opened down the hall, I glanced over and saw Bella coming out, closing her door. She turned and waved to me; I gave her a half-hearted wave back. She frowned. I shook my head at her, wiggling the phone so she could see. She gave me a smile and nodded, motioning with her head toward the elevator.

"Hey Ang, I'm gonna let you go. Why don't you think about things and call me later, okay?"

She blew her nose. _"'Kay."_

I sighed, banging my head back on the wall after I disconnected the call.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked, coming up beside me.

"Fine." I blew out a heavy breath. "Everything's just peachy."

She looked at me for a minute. "If you say so. Why don't you go wake Riley up and join me and Bree for breakfast in the café?"

"Sounds good. Meet you in twenty?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading. I will get to review replies after I have escaped from the seventh circle of hell aka work. I love you all for reading. I love my beta Mid and my pre-readers Annie, Kenny and Missy. Also did you see the banner Missy made for this thing? She does book covers too! I can't remember the proper spelling of her company name but I will post it next chapter!**

October

"Your friend Bella is hot!" James yelled in my ear. When we'd arrived at his place, I was concerned someone would call Campus Security on him, but he'd assured me it wouldn't be a problem.

I looked over at Bella; she was laughing at something Bree had said to her.

"You think so?" I asked.

He laughed. "Don't play dumb, Cullen. I know you've got fucking eyes, man. The girl is smoking."

I shrugged. "I guess I just don't look at her that way. I mean, yeah, she's hot. But I've got a girlfriend."

He rubbed his hands together. "I think I'm going to give her my number."

"What about Vickie?"

His smile dropped from his face. "She's gone, man."

"What? When?"

"Her grandfather got sick; she left last week with her family, back to Ireland. They don't know how long he has left and they wanted to spend as much time with him as they could. She didn't want me to put my life on hold. I gotta try."

"Well, just to warn you, I think Bella has a boyfriend."

James laughed again. "Well, it's too bad for him, he isn't here."

I shook my head, huffing a laugh as he walked over to Bella and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I couldn't hear what he said to her, but she laughed again; and as they walked by me into the kitchen, he winked at me.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, then immediately vibrated again. It vibrated once more before I could even pull it out of my pocket.

I saw three texts.

 _Why aren't you online?_

 _Where are you?_

 _I tried to call but there was no answer._

Before I had a chance to type my answer, another came in.

 _I thought we talked about this. You're making me feel bad again. Do you want us to break up?_

I sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Instead of texting her back, I hit her number on my phone and walked out the front door.

.

.

.

"I don't know, Mom." I scrubbed my hand over my face. "This semester is pretty busy. I don't think I'm going to be able to make it home for Thanksgiving as I planned."

" _Oh, Edward. Your sister is going to be so upset."_

"I know." I sighed. "But I'll talk to her. I'll make her understand. I'll come for Christmas; I promise."

" _But what will you do? I don't like the thought of you being all alone for Thanksgiving, honey. We could come there. Let me talk to your father."_

"Mom, I appreciate it, but honestly, I have a ton of schoolwork to get through. I would hate for you guys to fly out here for me to ignore you pretty much the whole time. I can figure out something."

" _Are you sure, honey?"_

I laughed. "I'm sure, Mom. Put Heidi on and I'll explain it to her. Love you."

" _I love you too, sweetie. We'll talk soon."_

.

.

.

" _You can't do this to me, Edward."_

I almost growled, but caught myself in time. "Ang, I've tried to explain it to you over and over. I don't know what I have to do to make it sink in. I can't come home. I just can't. You don't think I'll miss my family on the holiday. For fuck's sake, if I could I would be there, in a heartbeat."

" _What am I supposed to do, though? What about me? I'm going to be all alone."_

"Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett are coming home. Spend some time with them."

" _Ugh."_ She huffed. _"And be the fifth wheel? No thank you, Edward."_

"They're your friends too, Ang. Don't you miss them?"

" _Not as much as I miss you."_

"I miss you too, but I can't come. I've got too much work to do."

She sniffed, and even though I felt bad that she was crying, _again_ , there was nothing I could change.

"Listen, I've gotta get to class. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She didn't even say goodbye to me before she hung up.

.

.

.

"So tell Mom she can stop worrying about me; I'm going to my friend Bella's for Thanksgiving."

" _Ohhhhh, who's Bella?"_

I laughed. "She's just a friend, you dork. I'm going to miss you guys, but at least I'll have a home-cooked meal, and someone to work on these papers with."

" _I miss you, Eddie!"_

"I miss you too, Squirt, but I'll see you at Christmas."

" _My gift better be amazing!"_ She giggled.

"It will be. Love you! Be good for Mom and Dad."

" _I'll try."_

I laughed, hanging up the phone.

"You're such a good big brother, Edward." Bella sat down at the table across from me at the library.

I smiled at her. "I try to be. Some brothers are really mean to their sisters; I can never figure out why. Heidi is the best little sister a guy could ask for."

When I looked back up at her, she had tears in her eyes. "You okay?"

She wiped under her eyes. "I'll be right back. I have to make a call."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. And thank you all who are just reading! I really hope you are all enjoying this peek inside his head.**

 **S. Meyer owns it, I just play with her characters feels. Annie, Missy, Kenny and Mid are still the best!**

November

By the time we got to Bella's parents' house, I wanted to tear my entire head of hair out.

When Bella was talking to her boyfriend on the phone, it made me realize exactly how messed up my relationship with Angela had become. Bella's boyfriend didn't call her as often as Ang called or texted me, nor did she seem to call him like that.

When we pulled up to the house, and she introduced him as her brother, I was a little shocked, to say the least. I had no idea she even had a brother, which made me realize I was kind of a shitty friend, and that made me think that maybe I was a shitty boyfriend, too. Maybe I wasn't paying enough attention to Angela; maybe she was right.

Then I turned my phone back on, and my anger emerged again. I had four missed voice messages and fifteen text messages. Before I could even check to see what they were, the phone rang again.

.

.

.

"Do you need to get that?" Alec motioned to my, once again, ringing phone.

"I guess I should." I ran my fingers through my hair in aggravation.

"Just come down and find us when you're done, man. No worries. It'll give me some time to mess with Smelly." He grinned as he bounded out the door.

I quickly answered my phone. "Hello?" I was unable to keep the snappiness from my tone.

" _Why have you been ignoring me? What is more important than talking to me on the phone?"_

"I was driving, Ang. You know I don't answer my phone while I'm driving. I also told you when I was leaving and approximately when I was getting here."

" _You don't have to be rude, Edward. I just miss you. I wish you were coming home. I can't believe that I have to wait until Christmas to see you."_

"We've discussed this, Angela. Bella's parents were kind enough to invite me here, so I'd have somewhere to work on my homework and I wouldn't miss a home-cooked meal."

" _You should be here with me. I could have cooked for you."_

"Sometimes I think you ignore the things I say to you on purpose, Ang. Please stop. Stop trying to make me feel guilty for putting my schoolwork first and not being able to come home."

She started to cry. _"I'm sorry, Edward. Don't hate me. I miss you."_

"I miss everyone too, but I'm being rude to my hosts. I haven't even met Bella's parents yet."

" _Will you call me later?"_

"Of course, I will. Bye."

I hung up the phone, and went downstairs. I just hoped Bella's parents didn't think I was disrespectful for not coming down to meet them sooner.

.

.

.

That night, after everyone had gone up to bed, I sat at the kitchen table and made a phone call I had been both dreading and needing to make. I held my breath as the phone rang, hoping against hope that the right person answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Hello, Mr. Weber. It's Edward."

" _Oh, hello son, how's college life treating you?"_

"It's fine, sir."

" _That's good to hear. I ran into your father a few weeks ago, and he said you were doing well. But it's good to hear it straight from you. Angela isn't here, I'm afraid. She went out with Rose and Alice tonight."_

I cleared my throat. "Actually sir, it was you I needed to speak with."

" _Oh? What can I do for you then, Edward?"_

"It's… um… it's about Angela, sir. I've been noticing some things that are a little off-putting, and I think you need to know about them."

" _What about her, Edward?"_ The underlying concern evident in his tone.

"I understand that she misses me sir, and I miss her too, but… this is so awkward. It's probably nothing. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

" _Edward, wait! Please, what is wrong? You wouldn't have called me for nothing."_

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weber. I just… this is very difficult." I took a few deep breaths before launching into my tale.

I told him everything—about the scholarship, all the emails, the repeated phone calls, and countless texts. About the stuff I'd seen on Facebook and how it made me feel. By the time I was done, I felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

He cleared his throat. _"I appreciate you calling me, Edward. I think it's time I had a conversation with my daughter."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember how I said that one chapter was the longest? Turns out I lied! THIS is the longest chapter in the story. Every other chapter from here on out is less than 700 words. The good news is I don't have to come to the seventh circle of hell tomorrow so you will probably get the rest of it then.**

December

To say Angela was pissed I'd talked to her dad would be an understatement. I had no idea where we even stood in our relationship. She'd, for a second time, marked herself as single on Facebook, and she'd been hanging out with Jake Black and his friends from the Rez a lot. On the one hand, I seriously had to consider why that didn't bother me as much as it should, but on the other, I was still so busy I didn't let it bother me. It was sad when I could say that at least she wasn't texting and calling me a thousand times a day. While she would send the occasional text, usually still upset about me talking to her dad, it was nowhere near what it had been. Another huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

Bella and I were becoming good friends, and now that I knew for sure she wasn't in a relationship, I felt better about her going out on dates with James. Riley, Bree, Bella, and I also hung out quite regularly. We'd set up a good schedule for getting our work done. I was starting to think that maybe second term wouldn't be as bad as the first.

.

.

.

I'd been exceedingly nervous about going home for Winter Break. I wanted to see my family, more than anything, but I also knew I was going to have to sit down and have a serious conversation with Angela. I just didn't see our relationship surviving the distance that was between us—from both school, and the rift she had caused by her actions. She'd never officially broken up with me, or me with her. Someone had tagged her in a picture from a party; she was with Jake Black, and the two of them looked a little more than friendly. It pissed me off. Not that I didn't want her to be happy, even if the person she could be happy with wasn't me, but because I felt she should have broken things off with me before doing so.

This weekend, a bunch of us were heading up from Harvard to spend time with Bella's brother, before heading home. The car ride to New Hampshire was hilarious; Bella was so excited to see Alec that she couldn't control herself in the car, and I took great pleasure in mocking her with James. I was thankful the two of them seemed so comfortable with each other.

.

.

.

I was shocked but very happy to discover that not only did Jasper know Alec, but in fact was in the same fraternity as him. I couldn't believe I was going to get to spend the weekend with my friends, both new and old. When Rose, Emmett, and Alice showed up, I damn near cried. As much as I loved my new friends, I was hesitant to talk about all the shit I was going through with Angela. None of them knew her well, and I didn't want them judging her.

I'd already had a conversation with Jasper about some of the shit. He was pissed about the picture with her and Jake, and the fact she was fucking with my head so much. Alice and Rose, who had hung out with her for a bit at Thanksgiving, were just in shock period.

"I almost gave her a piece of my mind about that shit," Rose huffed. "But she never brought it up. She didn't even want us to talk about you."

"Well, I _will_ give her a piece of my mind when we go home at Christmas. What was the shit with Jake?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "I don't know what to do here, guys. I mean, we've been together two years—do you think I'm not putting in enough effort? Should I try harder?"

"Edward," Emmett said, putting his hand on my arm, "you're doing all you can. Jesus man, we live hours away from one another, and this is the first time we're seeing each other. The first term, hell the first year away, is hard. Remember what I said to you at Thanksgiving."

"I know, thanks, Em. I have some more thinking to do, obviously."

"Speaking of Thanksgiving, Bella's family was so nice to let you come there. Tell us all about her." Alice sat beside me and put her head on my shoulder.

I laughed, giving Alice a side hug. "Before you girls go getting any ideas, we're only friends."

"We know you'd never do that to Angela, Edward." Rosalie's eyes grew hard. "Not that I think she's afforded you the same loyalty."

"Let's go join the others." I stood up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

.

.

.

My phone died on the plane ride home, and I realized I'd forgotten to pack my charger in my carry-on bag. I hoped I'd remembered to pack it in my luggage. If not, I was sure my parents had one.

Heidi ran up to me in the airport, hugging me around the waist, squealing my name. I hugged her back just as hard. "I missed you!"

"Oh, Eddie, I missed you, too! Don't stay gone so long next time, please?" Heidi tightened her grip around my neck to an almost painful level.

"Oh, my boy! You're too skinny!" Mom hugged me around Heidi. "Let's get you home so we can get some food into you!"

Dad laughed. "Let's go, Es. Goodness knows what your mother is doing to our house right now."

"Grandma's here?" I asked.

"Everyone is here." Heidi rolled her eyes. "You'd think you were the first in our family to go to college or something."

I laughed, looping my arm around her neck. I couldn't wait to see the rest of my family.

.

.

.

I'd texted Angela as soon as I had enough charge in my phone. My parents wanted me to spend the day with solely the family, so I decided I would meet up with her tomorrow. Heidi and I took our dad's car into town to pick up stuff for lunch that Mom had forgotten.

We were walking past the diner on the way back to the car, when I happened to glance inside. Angela and Jake Black were in the seat by the window; the one we all usually sat at. She was crying, and he was holding her hand across the table, saying something to her. She was shaking her head. My hand clenched into a fist.

"That happens a lot, you know," Heidi said quietly, putting her hand on my arm.

"What? Her and Jake?" I asked, turning to look at her.

She looked uncomfortable and fidgeted a little. "Yeah. They hang out a lot. It's weird. Mom got upset one time when she saw them."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I looped my arm around her shoulders and turned her toward the car. "Let's just get home and let Grandma spoil us."

.

.

.

I texted Ang the next day to meet me at the meadow; it had always been where we would go to hang out when we needed privacy. I'd been up all night trying to figure out what I should do; as a result, I was here before she was. When she jumped out of her truck and ran at me, I almost stumbled back under the force of her weight. As she attempted to kiss me, visions of her kissing Jake at that party a couple weeks ago flashed through my head, so I gently gripped her wrists and lowered her arms from my neck.

She looked confused when I asked her to sit.

"You're scaring me, Edward. What's going on?"

I led her over to the blanket and sat down.

I didn't know where to start, my mouth opening and closing. I wanted to ask her what the fuck she was playing at. Being with Jake while still being with me. I would never do that to her—ever.

Instead, I went with the truth. I couldn't do this anymore. To me, or to her.

"I... I, um…" I blew out another breath. "I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do what? Talk to me?" She looked a little confused.

"No"—I huffed again—"this." I motioned between the two of us. "I can't do this anymore."

She started to cry, and I felt like shit. When I tried to grab her hand, she wrenched it away, screaming, " _No!_ Don't… don't touch me."

"I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

When she asked me if there was someone else, I almost lost it. I started to get up, but then I thought, fuck that, and sat back down. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held her while she cried. "I really am sorry for hurting you. We can still be friends, though, right?"

I could feel Angela stiffen in my arms.

"Ang, you know I'd never cheat on you, but I saw _you_ with Jake Black yesterday, you know. And I'm not mad. I think you'd make a good couple; if that's what you want."

She didn't say anything, and I held her for a while longer, until she calmed down.

Then with a huge sigh of relief, I went back home and spent an awesome Christmas with my family.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Missy, Mid, Annie and Kenny are the best. So are all of you who read and review, and even those that don't review (I will admit that I am fail sometimes at reviewing too so don't be too hard on yourself). I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this!**

January

I was sitting in the library waiting on Riley, Bree, and Bella to work on a project for one of our classes. What I was also doing, though, was stalking Angela's Facebook page. I knew it was pathetic, but she seemed to be doing fine without me. She'd been tagged in a bunch of pictures hanging out at the Rez with Jake and his friends. I guessed I'd made the right decision after all; she seemed to be a lot happier, and the amount of times she texted and called had dropped drastically.

"What are you looking at, Edward?" Bree asked, coming up behind me. "Oh, isn't that your ex?"

"Angela, yeah, we... um... broke up over Winter Break."

"And you're still friends with her on Facebook? Are you stupid?"

I looked up at her with my mouth gaping open. "Thanks, Bree."

"Sorry, Edward. I didn't mean it like that." She sat beside me, placing her hand on my arm. "But listen... it's fine if you want to stay friends with your ex. It's a good thing even, especially considering how long you were together. But torturing yourself by looking at her Facebook page isn't going to do you any favors."

"Well, I don't want to unfriend her. I told her we could still be friends, and I don't want to go back on that."

"You don't have to. Just unfollow her; that way you don't have to see… uh… whatever she's doing in _that_ photo and she'll never know the difference."

She showed me how to unfollow someone, and I did do it. I knew I was the one who initiated the breakup, but there was no way I wanted to watch her move on with someone else—especially that fast, as it made me think she was moving on while we were still together.

When the others arrived, I was thankful Bree didn't say anything. While they knew I had broken up with Angela, I didn't want them to know how pathetic I was about still looking at what she was doing.

.

.

.

Toward the end of January, Alice and Jasper made one of their first "meet in the middle" trips and came to stay with me on campus. Alice was somewhat shocked I actually went through with breaking up with Angela, and when I told her what I had witnessed at the diner, she felt bad, but it wasn't her fault.

I was slowly but surely getting used to being on my own. I loved to hang out with my friends and not have to worry about my phone going off a million times. It was such a relief. I'd received a call from Angela's dad. He was upset I "broke his little girl's heart." I guessed he had no clue about all the stuff she'd been doing back home. I chose not to say anything this time. It was no longer my business.


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I was fail when I got up this morning and this chapter is short I'm posting two back to back!**

 **Thanks to all the Usual Suspects (man I LOVE that movie... except when it's censored... fuck when it's censored) Mid, Missy, Kenny and Annie!**

February

James and Bella had been out a few times, but it still seemed as though something was holding them back. I couldn't figure out what it could be, but it was between them, so I didn't say anything. I vowed that if either of them talked to me about it, though, I would be honest with my opinion. But I wasn't going to offer it up freely.

We'd all made the decision, after the crappiness that was the first semester, that we wouldn't devote every hour to every day of studying. For the most part, we did all of our homework during the week, freeing up the weekends to hang out. It seemed to make things less stressful for all of us. With a little downtime, we all found ourselves growing closer and closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please to be reading chapter 8 (which I just posted) before reading this chapter!**

March

March was, for lack of a better word, strange. Vickie returned, and I could see the change in James immediately. My heart broke a little for Bella; I had no idea how Vickie's return would affect her relationship with James.

We were at the bar one night during Spring Break when I noticed James and Vickie completely going at it in the corner. I looked to see where Bella was, spotting her over at a table with Bree. I walked over to her and asked her if she was okay.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she wondered. I motioned over to the corner where James and Vickie were practically eating each other's faces off.

She laughed, and I jumped, turning back to look at her. "I'm perfectly fine with it, Edward." She touched me on the arm. "But thanks… for being concerned. You're a great friend."

With that, she stood up and kissed on my cheek.

That was the first night I dreamed of Bella.

.

.

.

The dreams were weird. When we hugged in the dream, it meant more. I felt more, and I woke with a problem I hadn't had in a long time. I felt like a pre-teen again. I was confused, and aroused. But in the light of day, we were still friends. The best of friends, and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

Tryouts for the baseball team were coming up, and I decided I was going to try to make the team. I'd always enjoyed playing, but Angela had hated sitting at games, so I stopped. Looking back on it, I couldn't believe I'd allowed myself to give up such a huge piece of my life. I vowed that whatever relationship I got into next, I wouldn't do that again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Did anyone ever tell you that you guys are the best? I didn't get the rest of the story posted today, but tomorrow for sure!**

 **Thanks to Missy, Annie, Kenny and Mid who read this all right after I finished writing it and made suggestions on how to fix things!**

April to June

"You should just tell her, man." Emmett shot me a pointed look.

"But why? What would be the point? First of all, I don't want to lose her as a friend, and secondly, what if she doesn't like me back? That would be awkward," I responded with a heavy sigh.

We were locked in my dorm room while the girls all got ready in Bella's. Everyone had decided to come to our place this weekend to hang out; even Alec, but he wasn't here yet.

"What if she _does_ like you back?" Jasper asked.

"Has she said anything to the girls?" I waited anxiously for his response, but he said nothing. Instead, I watched Emmett and Jasper exchange a look. "What? What aren't you two telling me?"

Emmett sighed. "Look, she hasn't said much. But I think you're kind of hurting her feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about all the stuff you guys used to do when you were hanging out. Being playful, goofing around. Even in the small amount of time we've been here, we can see the recent difference. I can only imagine what she's thinking," Jasper explained, while Emmett nodded.

That certainly gave me some stuff to think about.

There wasn't time at that moment, though, as there was a knock on our door. It opened with a flair and the girls came in giggling.

.

.

.

I didn't fully consider the implications of joining the baseball team. Sure, I was getting to play a sport I loved, but it also meant I wasn't going home, and Heidi was devastated. She'd cried on the phone when I told her, and I had to admit, I teared up, too. She felt a little better when I told her she could come to visit me, and that maybe Mom and Dad would let her fly out on her own. I felt better when I learned that Bella would be staying behind, as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanfic is holding all my reviews hostage so I can't reply to them :( I have read and loved every single one. We are into the home stretch now, only four chapters (this one included to go)**

 **Kenny, Missy, Mid and Annie are mine! This storyline is mine! S. Meyer owns the characters.**

July

Baseball had been going well; so had my extra classes. The best part was seeing Bella dressed up in a jersey with my name on it and her attending all my home games. The away games sucked ass, because even though I liked my teammates, I didn't particularly have much in common with them, aside from baseball. I didn't party as much as they did, so I spent a lot of time in my hotel room Skyping with Bella, my other friends, Heidi, and my parents.

.

.

.

My frustration was mounting. I really didn't know what I was going to do about the Bella situation. My dreams weren't going away, and I almost lost it when Jasper told me he'd overheard Alice on the phone with Bella talking about a date Alice thought Bella should go on. The only thought that came into my head was _mine._ I knew I would have to man up, and soon—or I might lose her; the way I could have when she was with James.

.

.

.

The crack of the ball off the bat was one of my favorite things, next to the ball soaring into the crowd for a home run. As I ran the bases, I searched the crowd for Bella, finding her jumping and screaming in the stands. I gave her a small head nod as I ran past to home plate, before I was engulfed by my teammates. It was a good game, and a nice feeling to hit the winning run.

When I got into the locker room, I sent a text to Bella asking her to meet me. I was going to grow some balls and ask her out—finally. Once I'd had a shower, I left the locker room and ran into a girl from one of my classes, Chelsea.

"Great game today, Edward." She placed her hand on my arm and rubbed gently.

"Thanks."

"So, do you understand that homework for Mr. Aro's class? I'm so confused. Maybe you could come over to my place. Help me out a little."

"Oh, uh..." I removed her hand from my arm. "I'm sorry, Chelsea, I already have plans." I turned and saw Bella waiting for me. "Maybe you can meet me and my friend at the library tomorrow, though, and I can help you."

Bella had the strangest expression on her face when I approached her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?" she blurted.

I stood there stunned. Did she… did she just ask me out? I couldn't believe she'd taken the words right out of my mouth. I also was a fucking idiot because I'd stood there so long, not saying anything, she muttered, "Never mind," before starting to walk away.

I grabbed her arm. "Are you serious?"

She blushed. "Yes."

The smile on my face must have been blinding when I said, "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Fanfic is still holding my reviews hostage. I'm going to go ahead and post the next two chapters back to back. I do still get to read all your lovely reviews when they come to my inbox I just can't reply to them. I wish I could :(**

August

I was so nervous about going on the date with Bella that I did something I didn't normally do: I posted it to Facebook. This prompted a call from Alec, which made me even more anxious, to be honest, but I had no need to be.

" _She's just as nervous as you are, dude, trust me."_

I laughed. "What, no 'if you hurt her' speech?"

" _I know you would never do that, Edward. If I even thought you were capable of that I wouldn't have pushed her to ask you out."_

"You… you did?"

" _Of course I did! You're a great guy, Edward, and I know you and my sister belong together. Now, before I start growing a vagina, I'm hanging up."_

"Hey, Alec?"

" _Yeah?"_

"Thanks. It means a lot. Both that you pushed her to, and that you trust me so much."

" _You're welcome. Oh, and if you tell Smelly I told you any of that… they won't ever find your body."_

I laughed again. "Your secret is safe with me."

.

.

.

The weeks flew by. Everyone started to come back to Harvard from home, to get ready for the start of fall classes. The stands were getting fuller as we approached the last game of the regular season. I was both nervous and excited. On the one hand, it would mean the playoffs and the championship. On the other, it meant some more away games, and they sucked even worse now. I was looking forward to baseball being over, so I could spend some time with my girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**I had thought that there were 14 chapters to this story. There are indeed 17! If you haven't read chapter 12 go back and do that now!**

September - December

Though my sister was unable to come visit over the summer, due to prior commitments, my parents did come with her to Harvard's final game of the year. We were facing North Carolina, and the championship was on the line. To say I was a ball of nerves would be an understatement. Knowing that not only was my family in the stands, but Bella's as well, and with her dad being as big a baseball fan as he was… I thought I would throw up.

.

.

.

I couldn't believe it was my hit that won the championship. I was over the moon. The look of pride on everyone's faces was a little overwhelming, especially on Bella. As happy as I was that I'd joined the team, and I knew I would try out next year, I was glad it was over, and I could spend more time with her.

Later that night, while everyone partied around us, I cornered her away from the group. I stroked her face with my finger, and kissed her tenderly. She gripped my shirt, and the look in her eyes was compelling.

"I know it seems pretty soon, because we haven't been together all that long, but I love you, Bella. I just thought you should know."

Her cheeks flushed, and she placed her arm around my neck, tugging my forehead down so it was resting against hers. "I love you, too."

.

.

.

My head was throbbing, my mouth felt as if it was full of sand, and I couldn't figure out why I was so damn warm. I cracked an eye and moaned at the sudden brightness that assaulted my vision. At my moan, something wiggled on top of me, which made me feel simultaneously good and bad at the same time.

"Edward?" Bella rasped.

I attempted to open my eye again. "Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"When I can get my eyes open, I'll let you know."

She laughed, and that put pressure on my stomach and I groaned. "Please don't do that, baby. I really don't feel very well."

It was when she started to shift off me that I realized we were both naked. I remembered the girls coming back from the spa. I remembered Alec and Jasper's frat buddies challenging us to a drinking contest. I remembered dancing with Bella so close we were practically fucking, and then… nothing.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Did… um… did we…?"

She buried her face in my neck. "No, we did everything but."

"Thank god. I mean, not that I don't want to… I mean I do, but…"

She chuckled, kissing my neck. "I know, baby. I would want to remember it, too."

.

.

.

I was nervous as we boarded the plane. Not about Bella meeting my family, as she'd already met the ones whose opinions really mattered to me. I was worried about running into Angela.

She'd emailed me a couple times since the breakup, and I'd responded, but probably didn't say as much as I should have. In fact, I was struggling with how to tell her I'd met someone I loved. The fact I loved Bella more than I ever felt for Angela was what was holding me back from saying anything.

I had nothing to fear, though, because while we ran into Mr. Weber, we didn't see Angela at all. And the best thing? My extended family absolutely loved Bella.

We went to my family's place for Thanksgiving. We spent that Christmas with Bella's family. And it was all wonderful. Though her dad did make it a point to let me know I definitely would be staying in Alec's room, and he was a very light sleeper. Lots of fun times.


	14. Chapter 14

**I still can't respond to reviews but love them all!**

 **Know what else I love? Besides you guys? My incredible team of Mid, Missy, Kenny and Annie**

March

For Spring Break this year, everyone wanted to go somewhere warm. Bella and I were in complete agreement with that. My aunt had a place in The Keys that she'd offered to let us all use, and though it wasn't one of the traditional places for college students to spend Spring Break, we didn't mind making the trip.

For my own part, I was nervous. Bella and I had talked about when we should take the final step in our relationship, and had decided we were going to wait until the time was right. I was more than ready to give myself to her fully. I knew she was my one. I was done waiting. She was disappointed that I wouldn't be the first for her, but I was okay with it. One of us needed to know what we were doing.

.

.

.

There was something different in the air that day, some sort of sizzle or crackle you could feel across your skin, but couldn't see. Maybe it was the way we'd woken up; all tangled together so you couldn't tell where she ended and I began, or maybe it was the deadly blue bikini she wore to the beach. I couldn't explain, even to this day, what it was. But I wanted her. I had to have her.

I practically stalked over to where she was lying on her towel, sandwiched on either side by our friends. I grabbed her hand, practically hauling her to her feet, and ordered her to say goodbye to our friends and that we'd see them later. My sense of urgency must have been catching because we practically ran back to our room.

The minute the door was closed, I pushed her up against it and attacked her mouth with mine. I knew I should've slowed down, but I couldn't. I was so pent up, the energy so heavy in the air, it was as though it was part of me. I allowed her to breathe, and dragged my lips down the column of her neck. I sucked on the part of her neck where it met her shoulder, hoping to leave my mark on her. She moaned and lifted her feet off the ground, circling them around my waist, her heels digging into my ass.

I thrust against her, and fuck, the heat of her was scorching. I wanted nothing more than to get inside her.

"I... I want… I can't, Bell. I want you. So bad."

"Hey, hey." She placed her hands on either side of my face, raising my head so I met her eyes. "I want you, too, and you can have me, baby, but let's slow down a little."

Panting, I stared into her eyes, searching for something. What it was, I couldn't say, but I nodded my head and carried her to the bed.

And later, when I sank into her for the first time, I knew, without a doubt, she'd be mine forever. I would find a way to make it so.


	15. Chapter 15

**Still can't respond to reviews! Sorry folks! But I read them in my email! Thanks for taking the time to review even though Fanfic is eating them!**

June

Life had been great; my relationship with Bella had never been better. Both of us were finding it easy to balance school, our friends, and each other. We weren't the clingy sort; we were able to do things separately without texting a million times. I loved that I was able to do stuff I wanted to do, without question, and be with her at the same time.

I had signed up for the baseball team again; though the coach had told me I didn't have to try out, I wanted to earn my spot. I felt Bella was a little disappointed, remembering how hard it was from last year, but I knew our relationship would survive my away games.

Midway through the season, we were playing a home game. My parents had flown in for the weekend while Heidi was away at camp. The stands were full, and I was up to bat. The crack of the ball off the end of my bat was the best noise in the world. As I was running to first, I noticed the base coach urging me to keep running. I passed first base and started on my way to second. Halfway there, I realized I was going to have to slide to make it.

I could tell instantly that something had gone wrong. I could feel the tearing in my leg and an excruciating pain shot up and down my leg. I gritted my teeth against the pain, but it was overwhelming and all-consuming.

.

.

.

The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed, my leg heavily bandaged and unable to move. Bella was asleep in a chair, head leaning on the bed, snoring lightly. I ran my hand down her hair and she stirred, opening her eyes before exclaiming, "Oh, you're awake again!"

"What… what time is it?" My throat was raspy.

She stood up and got me some water, placing the straw near my lips for me to drink. I drank in tiny sips as she instructed, and once I was done, she put down the cup.

"It's just after ten. I guess I fell asleep. How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

She huffed a strangled laugh. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Edward." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Come here, baby." I moved over on the bed, my leg hurting as I went, but I tried not to show it on my face. "Get up here, in the bed with me."

Once she settled into my side, I kissed her hair. "I'm sorry I scared you."

She sniffed. "I thought I was going to lose you."

I pressed a kiss to her temple. "You won't. I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**Second last chapter folks! I'm just going to go ahead and post them back to back again!**

 **Second last time for me to thank my girlies Missy, Kenny, Annie and Mid - you all rock my socks**

 **Second last time for me to thank you all for your reviews, even though I STILL can't respond to them.**

August

I was a bundle of nerves. Bella and I had spent the week in New York with Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. I was glad they decided to stay this summer, too. I wasn't a very good patient, and I was grateful Bella had people she could blow off steam with while the guys took care of my surly ass.

This week away was something we all needed. We took in some shows, had picnics in Central Park, and today… today we were going up the Empire State Building, and our lives would change again—well, hopefully.

We reached the top, and the view was stunning. Not nearly as stunning as the woman standing beside me, but stunning all the same. It was difficult to get down on one knee, but the pain I experienced was worth it. I tugged her hand, causing her to turn and look down at me.

I would always remember what I said to her that day. I would always remember the split second it took before her hand flew to her mouth, tears formed in her eyes, and she started shouting, _Yes!_

I would clearly remember the pain that rocked through my leg when I jumped to my feet, forgetting I shouldn't move so fast, and placed the ring on her finger, then kissed her stupid.

I remembered our friends surrounding us, taking pictures. Alice making me hold up Bella's hand for a picture that I later posted on Facebook captioned with: SHE SAID YES! I remembered how excited my sister was, and how my mother must have called a million times, crying about how happy she was for Bella and me.

I also remembered seeing Angela's post of congratulations, and realizing it had been months since I heard from—or thought—of her.


	17. Chapter 17

**And done!**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Thank you to Kenny, Missy, Mid and Annie for the help and support and lastly thank you again to those that coordinated the Fandom for Mental Health Awareness compilation!**

One Year Later

"You just wait until you see Smelly, Edward. Your tongue is going to come out of your mouth."

"God, I hope not!" I laughed. "That would make for some really awkward pictures."

Alec had opted not to be in the wedding party, though both Bella and I had asked him. He had wanted, instead, to be the MC for the night, and we were more than happy to let him do his thing.

I was so excited the day was finally here! Our parents had done a wonderful job getting it all together, while we were working on school. We were going to go on a weekend holiday, and then we would have a longer honeymoon once we graduated.

When Alec came in to tell me it was time, I'd never felt such intense happiness and excitement.

Watching my cousins come down the aisle with the rings and flower petals, had me smiling. A smile that grew as Rose, Alice, Vickie, and Bree followed after them. I felt, for sure, my whole face would split in half when I saw Bella at the end of the aisle on her father's arm. The closer they came to me, the more my love for her grew and expanded. I couldn't wait to live the rest of my life with her.

When we both finally said, "I do," and sealed our vows with a kiss, I knew that though this chapter of our relationship was over, a new chapter was beginning.

And I couldn't wait to start writing it.

The End


End file.
